plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
David Warren
David Warren is a character on Plagued created on April 3, 2011 by the member Jasper. He is a human soldier and leader of the Haven military. Personality David has a temper, and that is often what gets him into the numerous brawls he is known for being in. He isn't some jackass who goes looking for trouble, it just seems to find him. David is brutally honest to those around him and doesn't give two shits if they like him for it or not; he simply speaks his mind. He has the uncanny ability to piss people off with sarcastic comments and arrogant nature. He is often found in the middle of one fight or another, bloodying his knuckles or his crowbar on the heads of his opponents. He isn't one to sit back and let others fight for him, he gets right in there with his companions and will fight to the death if that's what it takes. He fights for what he believes in, and nothing else but that matters. David has a high sense of honor and unlike many of the other survivors of the day, he won't leave his men behind. He will get all his surviving companions out if it kills him; and there had been a few instances where it had come close. David is fond of old weapons; hence the .357 Magnum he carries which he had garnered off of a gun shop on his way to Fort York. Because of his temperament and disposition, he is often not looked upon as a good leader. However, he can control himself when the time arises, and can be just as politically devious as others if he needs to be. He can be loud, obnoxious, and a real bastard at times, but David means well and does his best to keep Haven safe; what more could they ask. History Born David Edward Warren in Wyoming, David grew up around hunting and surviving in nature. He went to school like other children, but when he came home he was learning about fighting and hunting with his father, Michael Warren. His mother died of natural causes when he was young, so he didn't remember her all that well. As he grew older, David held an interest in boxing and could often be found in the gym, training after high school let out. He was also fascinated with old weaponry, making history one of his favorite subjects in school. He would learn all he could about past battles and war tactics, absorbing the knowledge like a sponge. As he got out of school, David stayed in Wyoming for a year before going to college, learning about how things worked in the local Garage and gaining a background in mechanics. He went to college and studied history, once more learning about battles and the history of war, and graduated with his BA. He was living once more in Wyoming, teaching both high school and boxing when the Apocalypse finally happened. Not one to live in the past, David adapted quickly and grabbed the rifle that was in the house and went to work clearing his way through his town and out of it with supplies on his back and a gun in his hand. He used his knowledge of battle tactics to get those groups of survivors he found to safe houses scattered across the numerous cities in the nation. He eventually found his way to Safe Haven, and has been here since. He worked there as a Soldier for a long while, eventually rising through the ranks. His military thinking, skill in survival, and ability to lead is what eventually made him the perfect applicant for the position of Resistance Leader. David continues to keep the city safe; albeit now it is more often he does so with spoken word than his firearm, which does sadden him from time to time. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Inactive